doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Olguín
|nacimiento = 24 de febrero de 1981 |lugar_nacimiento = Estado de México |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLLucas.ogg }}thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Tributo a Javier Olguín. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Javier Olguín. thumb|230px|right|Grabando. thumb|230px|Javier junto a su personaje El Hombre Araña. thumb|right|230 px Araña ESHA2-1-.png|Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en la duología de El sorprendente Hombre Araña y en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, su personaje más famoso. DNMihaelKeehl.png|Mihael Keehl "Mello" en Death Note, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Shikamaru Nara NS.png|Shikamaru Nara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Thomas Thomas & Friends.png|Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Carl.png|Carl en Phineas y Ferb y La ley de Milo Murphy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jayden_Shiba.jpg|Jayden Shiba / Ranger Samurai Rojo en Power Rangers: Samurai, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character-donatello.png|Donatello en la serie de 2012 de Las Tortugas Ninja e Injustice 2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kazuma Satou.png|Kazuma Satō en Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World. Dragonknight-1-300x199.jpg|Kit Taylor / Dragon Knight en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Percy Thomas & Friends.jpg|Percy también en Thomas y sus amigos. 130px-Tsubasa Otori Trans.png|Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Fury, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fusion. JacksonStewart.jpg|Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana. BoomerPDR.jpg|Boomer Parker en Par de Reyes. MHChws_%285%29.png|Heath Burns en la franquicia de Monster High. GordonGibble.png|Gordon Gibble de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. flash_sentry_and_flash_sentry_by_hampshireukbrony-d6qgp0f.png|Flash Sentry en la saga de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. NK Jestro.png|Jestro en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Midorikawa.jpg|Ryuji "Lezze" Midorikawa en Súper Once. Ivandoe THQPI.jpg|Ivandoe en Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe. Craigdrakejosh.png|Craig Ramirez en Drake & Josh. 212455145.png|Merlín en el doblaje mexicano de Las aventuras de Merlín. Zemo-CW.png|Helmut Zemo en Capitán América: Civil War. X-M4ScottSummers.png|Scott Summers en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine. RoyArrow.jpg|Roy Harper / Arsenal en Flecha. Marcus Little.png|Marcus Little en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Character-about-thumb-web-fabian.jpg|Fabian Rutter en El misterio de Anubis. Zack Carter-Schwarz.png|Zack Carter-Schwartz en Súper natural. Charmingcind2008.png|Joey Parker en La nueva cenicienta 2. Lars_cr.jpg|Lars Lindstrom en Lars y su muñeca viviente. Adamconant.jpg|Adam Conant en El círculo secreto. Joeutd.png|Joe McAlister en Bajo el domo. SCC (5).png|John Connor en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor. Catohunger.jpg|Cato en Los juegos del hambre. Rockethsm3.jpg|Jimmie Zara en High School Musical 3: La graduación. Dende_Trans.png|Voz actual de Dende en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Pato loquin - tuff puppy.png|Pato Lockin en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Insecto apestoso - tuff puppy.png|Insecto apestoso también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Mr. Logic-0.png|Sr. Lógica en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. 8-0.png|Szayel Aporro Granz en Bleach. Mizuiro Kojima.png|Mizuiro Kojima también en Bleach. Shuno.png|Shun'o (1ª voz) también en Bleach. Akon.png|Akon (1ª voz) también en Bleach. Jeremy Tsurugi2.png|Jeremy Tsurugi en Digimon Fusion. Striker.jpg|Striker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Zac BeybladeBurts.png|Zac el Alba en Beyblade Burst. F173DF96-B28C-48DC-A293-FDC5BD8296FC.png|Boa Alcazaba en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Rex-Raptor.png|Rex Raptor (3ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Re.zero Julius Juukulius.png|Julius Juukulius en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. MiguelAngel.gif|Miguel Ángel en la versión de Warner de Las Tortugas Ninja (2007). Beto_reyes.jpg|Beto Reyes en Los Reyes de la colina (Temps. 11 - 13). BillThompson.jpg|Bill Thompson (2ª voz) en Pat el cartero. 633x47532.jpg|Goliat en Amigazazo. Lanny Elfo.png|Lanny (2° Voz) en Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños. Teneo.png|Teneo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Kenny Pokémon.png|Kenny en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 10 y 13). Ritsu.jpg|Ritsu Kageyama en Mob Psycho 100. Pokémon- Kyurem Vs. El espadachín místico.png|Keldeo en Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El Espadachín Místico. Rhya (BC).png|Rhya en Black Clover. Ohta K.gif|Yutaka Ota en Magical Doremi. Joachim Balck.jpg|Joachim Balck en Schwarzesmarken. Caramba_ZakStorm.png|Caramba en Zak Storm. Boyster.png|Boyster en Boyster, el chico ostra. Gavilanlooneysshow.jpg|Quique Gavilán (1ª voz) en El show de los Looney Tunes. Lt manandtosh 174x252.png|Mac Goper también en El show de los Looney Tunes. Scout.png|Scout en Ben 10: Omniverse. Sparky1.png|Sparky en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate. Drip.png|Drip en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Josh Sharp.png|Josh Sharp en Littlest Pet Shop. Durpin.jpg|Durpin en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker. Número Siglo 19.jpg|Número Siglo 19 en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Paddy fulbright (número 85).jpg|Número 85 también en KND: Los chicos del barrio RobEvilVoice.png|Rob/Dr. Destructor (voz normal) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Peter-long-live-the-royals-0.11.jpg|Príncipe Peter en Larga vida a los Royal. Mike Morningstar (Reboot).png|Michael Morningstar (2ª voz) en Ben 10 (2016). Arcangelo-corelli-133457.jpg|Arcangelo Corelli en Neo Yokio. Basura Craig.png|Señor de la Basura en El mundo de Craig. Jj-character-web-desktop.png|JJ Jameson en Pinky Malinky. Rudy.jpg|Sensei Rudy en Los guerreros wasabi. Devon-character-web-desktop-2.png|Devon en El otro reino. Kerwhizzitor.jpg|Kerwhizzitor en Kerwhizz. UCE_Josh_Rosen.png|Josh Rosen en Un chiflado encantador. Clemhauntedplay.png|Clem en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. KristoffOUAT.png|Krstoff en la versión de Disney de Once Upon a Time. Kerwhizzitor.png|Kerwhizzitor en Kerwhizz. Kentaro.jpg|Kentaro en Barom One. Takimaru`s Toriko.png|Takimaru en Toriko. Stock Image of A.J..png|A.J. en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. A.J.ysusclones.png|Clones de A.J. también en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Bully-kid-arnold-everyones-hero-84.8.jpg|Arnold en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax). Paco Combo Niños.jpg|Paco en Combo Niños. CuRT.jpg|CuRT en Planeta X. Eric (Tio Grandpa).png|Eric en Tío Grandpa. Franciscoreign.png|Príncipe Francisco II en El reino (2013). Leon - JW.png|Leon (Colby Boothman) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Tecnico-RNCD.png|Jack (Robert Emms) en Jurassic World: El reino caído. Andy ModernFamily.jpg|Andy Bailey (Adam DeVine) en Familia moderna. Kol.jpg|Kol Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros. Jeremy GetOut.png|Jeremy Armitage en ¡Huye!. EugenehéroeShazam.jpg|Eugene Choi (héroe) (Ross Butler) en ¡Shazam!. Myu Espectro de Papyllon.jpg|Myu de Papillon en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). KeigoShibutani YamadaKun.png|Keigo Shibutani en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Kaito Samejima.png|Kaito Samejima en B-Daman Crossfire. Lync_Volan.png|Lync Volan en Bakugan. Mikey (Surf's Up).jpg|Mikey en Reyes de las olas. TeenKun_Mirai.png|Kun (adolescente) en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. Tsukasa-fujii-your-name-31.4 thumb.jpg|Tsukasa Fujii en Your Name. 14428.jpg|Ichirouhiko en El niño y la bestia. Squire-peckington-the-7d-8.2.jpg|Lord Peckington en Los 7E. Allegro TPPG2016.png|Allegro en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). DiagoOriganimals.jpg|Tiago en Origanimales. MeeksOsitos.png|Meeks en Ositos adorables. LaraTonny.PNG|Tony en Pregúntale a Lara. DJ (TLH).jpg|DJ en The Loud House. Encargado (TLH).jpg|Encargado de Eructo Hamburguesa también en The Loud House. Científico Nazi 37 (SCA).jpg|Científico Nazi 37 en Súper Cienci Amigos. Andrew_Garfield_TASM2p.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Andrew Garfield. 429px-Jason Earles 2010.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Jason Earles. Doc Shaw(MarcusLittle).jpg|Voz recurrente de Doc Shaw. DaniRocha.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Daniel Rocha en las telenovelas brasileñas. Javier Olguín (nacido el 24 de febrero de 1981) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por sus papeles de Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en la saga de El sorprendente Hombre Araña, Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana, Shikamaru Nara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, Mello en Death Note, Carl en Phineas y Ferb y La ley de Milo Murphy, Gordon Gibble en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Kit Taylor en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón. Nació en el Estado de México y cuenta con más de quince años de experiencia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz. En un principio Olguín estudió la carrera de Ingeniera Biomédica, pero la dejó al poco tiempo debido a que se interesó por la actuación. Estudió en el Instituto Andrés Soler, además de realizar otros cursos de actuación, pantomima, doblaje de voz y locución. Ha estado activo en televisión y cine. En la actualidad a la par de doblaje, se encuentra haciendo teatro. Filmografía Anime Miyu Irino * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Ritsu Kageyama en Mob Psycho 100 Shōtarō Morikubo * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden Daisuke Namikawa * Zac el Alba en Beyblade Burst * Kentaro Shiratori en Barom One Mitsuki Saiga * Dain en Deltora Quest * Striker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Otros * Death Note ** Mihael Keehl / "Mello" (2ª temporada) ** Ryo (1ª temporada, ep. 1) ** Chico en ceremonia #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 9) ** Trabajador de televisora (1ª temporada, ep. 10) * Mizuiro Kojima / Szayel Aporro Granz / Akon (1ª voz) / Shun'o (1ª voz) en Bleach * Arcangelo Corelli en Neo Yokio * Dende en Dragon Ball Super * Babel II en Babel II * Tombo en ¡Stitch! * Tracey Sketchit (temp. 5) / Kenny (temp. 10 y 13) / Austin/Astin / Aaron / Cristopher / Reggie (temp. 12) / Volkner / Emmanuel / Charles/Accelguardián / Randall/Randy en Pokémon * Yamanaka en Zatch Bell * Myu de Papillon / Espectro acompañante de Giganto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) * Teneo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Ryō Miyasaka / Lesse / Ryuji en Súper Once * Lynk en Bakugan * Bubbles / Camarógrafo de ZTV en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Yuri / Voces adicionales en Digimon 02 * Jeremy Tsurugi en Digimon Fusion * Yutaka Ota en Magical Doremi * Rex Raptor (3ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Cazador de duelos #4 en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Boa Alcazaba en Beyblade Burst: Evolution * Takimaru en Toriko * Kaito Samejima en B-Daman Crossfire * Keigo Shibutani en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches * Joachim Balck en Schwarzesmarken * Damian Baldur Flugel en Violet Evergarden * Rhya en Black Clover * Julius Juukulius en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- * Kazuma Satō en Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World * Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-Chan * Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls * Voces adicionales en La novia del mago antiguo Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Los 7E - Lord Peckington * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Pájaro Carpintero * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Número Siglo 19 * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Gary Snipper Otros * DJ (ep. 22 A) / Encargado de Eructo Hamburguesa (ep. 52 A) / Voces adicionales en The Loud House * Príncipe Ivandoe en Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe * Boyster en Boyster, el chico ostra * Peter Parker/El Hombre Araña en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Peter Parker/El Hombre Araña en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo * Peter Parker/El Hombre Araña en Marvel Mash-Up * Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja * Thomas / Percy en Thomas y sus amigos * Carl en Phineas y Ferb y La ley de Milo Murphy * Sprint Deer en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar * Eddie en Los Gatos Slacker * Tino en El show de Garfield * Scout / Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Omniverse * Quique Gavilán (1ª voz) / Mac Gopher en El show de los Looney Tunes * Heath Burns en Monster High * Número 85 / Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Paco en Combo Niños * CuRT en Planeta X * Beto Reyes en Los Reyes de la colina (temp. 9-13) * Gordon Gibble en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Dick Andrews en El castigado * Kai en Watch Car: Batalla de poder * Plomar en Lego: Legends of Chima * Jestro / Squirebots en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Durpin en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker * Johnny Baker en LEGO: Elves * Eric en Tío Grandpa * Kiyoshi en Hanazuki (1ª temporada) * Josh Sharp en Littlest Pet Shop * Príncipe Peter en Larga vida a los Royal * A.J. en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (1ª parte) * Goliat en Amigazazo * Ham Johnson en Martha habla * Randy en Hora de aventura * AZ en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Helipájaro en Oso, agente especial * Pato Lockin / Insecto Apestoso en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Zéphyr / Semi-tono en El principito * Peter Parker/El Hombre Araña en Ultimate Spider-Man (anuncios) * Basil en Contraptus * Mo en Mia y yo * Tiago en Origanimales * Sr. Lógica en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes * Rob en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Señor de la Basura en El mundo de Craig * Ayudante de carro de laboratorio en Un show más * Tony en Pregúntale a Lara (doblaje mexicano) * Caramba en Zak Storm * Fredo en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey * Científico Nazi 37 en Súper Cienci Amigos * JJ Jameson en Pinky Malinky * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry * Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Voces adicionales en La guardia del león * Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans * Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Voces adicionales en Padre de familia * Voces adicionales en MAD * Voces adicionales en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste * Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) Películas animadas Cam Clarke * Heath Burns en Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) * Heath Burns en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) * Heath Burns en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico (2012) * Heath Burns en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2012) * Heath Burns en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror (2013) * Heath Burns en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity (2013) * Heath Burns en Monster High: 13 Deseos (2014) * Heath Burns/ Ygor en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! (2014) * Heath Burns en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante (2014) * Heath Burns en Monster High: Embrujadas (2015) Keith Wickham * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2011) * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate de la Isla Misteriosa (2010) * Percy en Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2009) Ben Small * Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) * Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) * Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) * Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2011) * Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate de la Isla Misteriosa (2010) * Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2009) John Hasler *Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) *Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) *Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) Vincent Tong * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow rocks (2014) * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) Otros * Bo, el burro en La estrella de Belén * Frío en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate * Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) * 9 en 9 (2ª versión) * Carl en Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión * Mikey en Reyes de las olas * Pi en Movida bajo el mar * Luke en Mi mascota Cleo * Arnold en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) * Comet en Space Chimps 2 * Andrew "Andy" Davis en Toy Story 3 (tráiler 1) * Hi-5 en Emoji: La película (tráiler) * Ratchet en Ratchet & Clank (tráiler) * Mac Gopher en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga * Compañero de Grosso en Metegol * Voces adicionales en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos * Voces adicionales en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito * Voces adicionales en Sherlock Gnomes * Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta * Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell * Voces adicionales en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Voces adicionales en El gato con botas * Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Voces adicionales en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido Cortos animados * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad * Lanny / Voces adicionales en Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños * Sparky en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate (corto "Aero Mate") * Voces adicionales en ¡Perrito! Películas de anime * Kato en Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida * Keldeo en Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico * Baraz en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico * Dende en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses * Ichirouhiko en El niño y la bestia * Tsukasa Fujii en Your Name * Kun (adolescente) en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana Películas Andrew Garfield * Padre Sebastião Rodrigues en Silencio (2016) * Desmond T. Doss en Hasta el último hombre (x2) (2016) * Dennis Nash en 99 casas (2014) (redoblaje) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Eddie Dunford en Red Riding (2009) * Todd en Leones por corderos (2007) Jason Earles * Spudnik en Los súper Buddies (2013) * Spudnik en Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) * Merv en Rescatando a papá (2009) Michael Angarano * Cyrus Kinnick en Wild Card (2015) * Jason Sherwood en La profesora de inglés (2013) * Dustin en El arte de vivir (2011) (2ª versión) Logan Lerman * D'Artagnan en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Summit/Netflix) * William Evans en 3:10 to Yuma (2007) (versión Netflix) * Robin Sparrow en Número 23 (2007) Kevin Zegers * Mike Manadoro en The Narrows (2008) * Woody Deane en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Charlie en The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie (2003) Adam DeVine * Alexx Kingle en Game Over, Man! (2018) * Noah Ashby en Cuando nos conocimos (2018) Caleb Landry Jones * Jeremy Armitage en ¡Huye! (2017) * Andy en Contrabando (2012) Eddie Redmayne * Einar Wegener / Lili Elbe en La chica danesa (2015) * Qwerty Doolittle en Polvo azul (2009) Gael García Bernal * Maziar Bahari en 118 días (2014) * Víctor en Cartas a Julieta (2010) Hunter Parrish 14) (versión Diamond Films) * Ben Daniels en Escritores de la libertad (2007) Beau Mirchoff * Dominic en Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex (2013) * Drew en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Michael Jackson * Él mismo en Bad 25 (2012) * Él mismo en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) Matt Prokop * Josh Rosen en Un chiflado encantador (2011) * Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara en High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008) Ryan Gosling * Conductor en Drive (2011) (2ª versión) * Lars Lindstrom en Lars y su muñeca viviente (2007) Adhir Kalyan * Jack "Brewster" en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Pahud en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) Brandon T. Jackson * Alpa Chino en Una guerra de película (2008) * El Rey MC en This Christmas (2007) Hayden Christensen * Lorenzo en Aprendiz de caballero (2007) * Clay Beresford en Awake (2007) Anton Yelchin * Charlie Bartlett en Charlie Bartlett (2007) (2ª versión) * Zack Mazursky en Alpha Dog (2006) Raviv Ullman * Price en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) * David Forrester en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) Otros * Darrell (Dante Brown) en Ma (2019) * Kevin (Karan Soni) en Tienda de unicornios (2019) * Eugene Choi (héroe) (Ross Butler) en ¡Shazam! (2019) * Mickey (Chris Johnson) en Matar o morir (2018) * Tibbet (John Magaro) en Operación Overlord (2018) * Jack (Robert Emms) en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) * Michael Banks (Ben Whishaw) en El regreso de Mary Poppins (2018) (tráiler) * Thomas McGregor (Domhnall Gleeson) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto (2018) * Peter (Tom Glynn-Carney) en Dunkerque (2017) * Chico que intenta abrir su auto (Yu Lew) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) * Christopher (Chris Colfer) en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) * Austin Tilden (Emile Hirsch) en La morgue (2016) * Conor (Ferdia Walsh-Peelo) en Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) * Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) * Helmut Zemo (Daniel Brühl) en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) * Logan (Devon Werkheiser) en Guatdefoc (2016) * Frankie Shea (Colin Morgan) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) * Bartender (Daniel Breaker) en Hermanas (2015) * Cam (Akshay Kumar) en Legado (2015) * El paseador de perros (Daniel Radcliffe) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) * Jugador de fútbol (Chris Titone) en Pixeles (2015) * Leon (Colby Boothman) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) * Alex Trang (Andy On) en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) * Henry Coffin (Frank Dillane) en En el corazón del mar (2015) (tráiler) * Rufus (Jack Cutmore-Scott) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Nicky Roland (Roshon Fegan) en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) * Yeezy en Stretch (2014) * Voces adicionales en En el bosque (2014) * Greg (Donald Glover) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) * Levi (Chris Pang) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) * TJ (Brian "Astro" Bradley) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Nick (Sam Dillon) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * El dador de recuerdos (2014) ** Jonas (Brenton Thwaites) ** Asher (Cameron Monaghan) (2ª versión) * Iolao (Reece Ritchie) en Hércules (2014) * Especialista (James Pizzinato) en Godzilla (2014) * Dr. Cowan (Gary Weeks) en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Hector Estrella (Jorge Diaz) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Damien Echols (James Hamrick) en Condenados (2013) * Billy Gherson (joven) (Noah Harden) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) * Kevin (Lucas Till) en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * Lee (Shaun Sipos) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Barto (Luke Evans) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (tráiler) * Bob Taylor (David Dastmalchian) en Prisioneros (2013) * Henry (Tony Oller) en La noche de la expiación (2013) * Joe Toy (Nick Robinson) en Los reyes del verano (2013) * Todd Haynes/Ass-Kicker (Augustus Prew) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Terrell Rojas (Spoken Reasons) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) * Ethan Wate (Alden Ehrenreich) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión Warner) * Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Jason (Spencer Breslin) en Editando al amor (2012) * George (Eric David) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) * Renaldo (Devon Bostick) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Combeferre (Killian Donnelly) en Los miserables (2012) * Comentarista adolescente (Dax Flame) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Owen (Adam Brody) en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) * Ben (Steven French) en Zack y Cody: La película (2012) * Ming (Randall Park) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Tyler (Nick Nerveis) / Enano (Martin Klebba) / Brendan (Brendan Miller) en Proyecto X (2012) * Cato (Alexander Ludwig) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Tommy (David Topp) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Cabo Kevin "Specks" Harris (Ne-Yo) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Ricky Fontaine (Jack Krizmanich) en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) * Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) * Voces adicionales en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Chucho (Michel Noher) en Horas de oscuridad (2010) * Valentine Logue (Dominic Applewhite) en El discurso del rey (2010) (versión Netflix) * Bruno (Ben Münchow) en Rock It! (2010) * Alex Dunkleman (John Magaro) en Almas condenadas (2010) (versión Universal) * Daniel Radcliffe en La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter (2010) * Brad (Seth Ginsberg) en Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) * Marshall (Reece Thompson) en Ceremony (2ª versión) (2010) * Bruja Enio (Robin Berry) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Asistente del alcalde (David Stott) en El oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Voces adicionales en El último soldado (2010) * Alex (Caleb Chomer) en Belleza popular (2009) * Paul (Alex Meraz) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (doblaje mexicano) * Aaron (James Gilbert) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Iván (Maxim Loktionov) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Joshua (Leonardo Nam) / Voz en TV en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión Warner/New Line) * Dil Jensen (Crawford Wilson) en Pedro, el pollo (2009) * Scott Holland (Colton Haynes) en Always and Forever (2009) * Fleck (Daven Wilson) en ICarly: Renuncio a ICarly (2009) * Bug (Charlie Saxton) en High School Rock (2009) * Nick Burns (Kelly Blatz) en Skyrunners (2009) * Scott Summers (Tim Pocock) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Eric (Michael Zegen) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) * Daniel Cheston (Jesse Eisenberg) en Solitary Man (2009) * Ricky (Tom Gill) en Silencio en el lago (2008) * Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) * Ian Lafferty (Josh Zuckerman) en Rápido y fogoso (2008) * Jeff Cook (Brett Claywell) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) * Rick Riker / Hombre Libélula (Drake Bell) en Superhéroes: La película (2008) * Voces adicionales en Entrenando a papá (2008) * Voces adicionales en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Voces adicionales en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Colin Doyle (Adam Hicks) en Mostly Ghostly (2008) * Ink (Keram Malicki-Sanchez) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Salvador Dalí(Robert Pattinson) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) * Jamal K. Malick (Dev Patel) en Quisiera ser millonario (2008) (versión Videomax/Netflix) * Joey Parker (Drew Seeley) en La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) * Doug (Harold Fort) en Las niñeras (2007) * Ronnie (Aaron Yoo) en Paranoia (2007) * Paulie Bleeker (Michael Cera) en Juno (2007) (versión Quality) * Darren (Michael Graziadei) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Greg (Dave Franco) en Super cool (2007) * Voces adicionales en Águila contra tiburón (2007) * Voces adicionales en Supercan (2007) * Sam Bradley (Drew Lunder) en Deseos de Navidad (2006) * Steve (Carlos Andrés Gómez) en El plan perfecto (2006) * Voces adicionales en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) * Voces adicionales en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) * Voces adicionales en Destino final 3 (2006) * Voces adicionales en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Voces adicionales en Como si fuera cierto (2006) * Voces adicionales en Jesse Stone: crímenes en Paraíso (2006) (doblaje mexicano) * Vince (Regis Broadway) en Aquamarine (2006) * Roger (Seth Packard) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Marty Preston (Jason Dolley) en Salvando a Shiloh (2006) * Terrence (Julito McCullum) en Akeelah y las letras (2006) * Jack (Sage Testini) en Augusta, la salvación (2006) * Danny Doran (Peter Gail) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) * Jorge Bolena (Jim Sturgess) en The Other Boleyn Girl (2006) * Joe Maca (Richard Jenik) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) * Patrick "Kitten" Braden (Cillian Murphy) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) * Michael Jackson (Flex Alexander) en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Tim (Stark Sands) en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) * Voces adicionales en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Michael (Dwight Armstrong) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Harry Goldfarb (Jared Leto) en Requiem for a Dream (2000) (redoblaje) * Snails (Marlon Wayans) en Calabozos y Dragones (2000) * Brandon Arrow (Leonardo DiCaprio) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Steven (Jeremy Sisto) en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) * Junior (Devon Sawa) en Pequeños gigantes (1994) (redoblaje) * Fred Glass (Seth Green) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) Series de televisión Jason Earles * Sensei Rudy en Los guerreros wasabi * Él mismo (Narrador) en Jugando por el mundo * Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana * Él mismo en ¡Desafío Sillón! * Él mismo en Disney Channel Games * Él mismo en Studio DC: Almost Live * Él mismo en Just Kidding: Sólo es juego Doc Shaw * Marcus Little en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Marcus Little en ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton * Él mismo en ¡Desafío Sillón! * Él mismo en Jugando por el mundo * Boomer Parker en Par de Reyes Brendan Robinson * Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2016) * Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) * Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) * Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Thomas Dekker * Adam Conant en El circulo secreto * John Connor en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Boyd en Doctor House Daniel Samonas * Dean Moriarty en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Joe Chippelle en Sin rastro * Meat en El último día del verano Matt Bomer * Andy en American Horror Story: Freak Show * Donovan en American Horror Story: Hotel Colton Haynes * Roy Harper/Arsenal en Flecha * Jackson Whittemore en Teen Wolf Matt Shively * Oliver en Teen Wolf * Cameo en Zoey 101 Kelly Blatz * Charlie Landers/Aaron Stone en Aaron Stone * James Conroy en Sunny entre estrellas Alec Medlock * Craig Ramirez en Drake & Josh * Craig Ramirez en ICarly Nathaniel Buzolic * Kol Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros * Kol Mikaelson en Los originales Alex Heartman * Jayden Shiba/Ranger Samurai Rojo en Power Rangers: Samurai * Jayden Shiba/Ranger Samurai Rojo en Power Rangers: Megaforce Spencer Treat Clark * Werner Von Strucker (ep. 55) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) * Grag Engels en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales Justin Bieber * Él mismo en Ridículos (2014) * Jason McCan en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2010) Brennan Mejia * Gabriel "Gabe" Ramos en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) * Brennan Yubberly en ICarly (2007) Otros * Sam (Sean Berdy) en The Society (2019-presente) * Mario Savetti (Ben Hollingsworth) en Código negro (2015-presente) * Tom Garvey (Chris Zylka) en Los deshechados (2014-presente) * Príncipe Francisco II (Toby Regbo) en El reino (2013-presente) * Joe McAlister (Colin Ford) en Bajo el domo (2013-2015) * Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) **Recapitulación (Ian Brennan) (temp. 1-6) **Chandler Kiehl (Justin Castor) (temp. 3, ep. 61) * Riley (Nick Roux) en Lindas mentirosas (2014) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2011) **Jonathan Whitney (Matt Doyle) (temp. 2-4) **Sam (Jason Ralph) (temp. 5) **Chico en la fiesta (Chase Coleman) (temp. 1, ep. 4) **Todd Jansen (Jeffrey Omura) (temp. 1, ep. 15) **Él mismo (Johnathan Rice) (temp. 4, ep. 88) * Héroes (2006-2010) ** Edgar (Ray Park) (volumen 5) ** Brian Davis (David Berman) (volumen 1, ep. 10) * Han Lee (Matthew Moy) en Dos chicas quebradas (2011-presente) * Stevie (Erik Stocklin) / Henry (Evan Gamble) en Diarios de vampiros * Brad (Brock Ciarlelli) / Voces adicionales en Una familia modelo * Andy Bailey (Adam DeVine) en Familia moderna * Paolo (Luke Pasqualino) en Los Borgia * Danny Farrell (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) en Los 4400 * Navid Shirazzi (Michael Steger) en 90210 * Danny (Beau Mirchoff) en Esposas desesperadas * Mick Zeelenberg (Vincent Banic) en La casa de Anubis * Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) en El misterio de Anubis * Aurico (Alien Ranger) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje * Michael "Frosti" Zernow en Survivor: China * Zack Carter-Schwartz (Jordan Calloway) en Súper natural * Brick (Adam Cagley) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Novio de Laura / Brad Fletcher (Graham Davie) / Perpretrador (Spencer Treat Clark) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Kit Taylor (Dragon Knight) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Elliot (Cameron Monaghan) / Win (Will Rothhaar) en El mentalista * Hizdahr zo Loraq (Joel Fry) en El juego de tronos * Sean O'Conell (Matt Kabus) / Emil (John Redlinger) en Los originales * Jason Wilson (Drew Seeley) en Glory Daze * Greg (Armen Weitzman) en Zach será famoso * Topher Brink (Fran Kranz) en Dollhouse * Jerko Phoenix / T.J. Taylor (1ª aparición) / Trofeo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Jeremy (Nathan Pearson) / Wesley (Colin Spensor) / Fred (Lucas Cruikshank) / Voces adicionales en iCarly * Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert (Allen Evangelista) / Danny (Austin Butler) (un ep.) en Zoey 101 * Devon (Taylor Adams) en El otro reino * Omer Teneh (Yedidya Vital) en Dividida * Damien (Ezra Miller) en Californication (2008) * Owen Stephens (Aaron Johnson) en Nearly famous (2007) * Karl Martin (Blake Bashoff) en Lost (2006-2008) * Merlín (Colin Morgan) en Las aventuras de Merlín * Adam (Gabriel Basso) en The Big C * Alfred (Liam Garrigan) en Los pilares de la Tierra * Insertos (al principio) en MTV Sour * Nick Wheeler en Secret Videos Show! * Lem (Jonathon Trent) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Alex Luthor / Conner Kent (Lucas Grabeel) en Smallville (temp. 10) * Thomas Ward (Tyler Ritter) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) * Derby (Gig Morton) en El señor Young * Clark Stevenson (Joseph Haro) en Chica rara * Bennet Wilcox (Jake Robinson) en El diario de Carrie * Jim en Level Up * Toshio Morikawa en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) * Cooper en American Horror Story: Asylum * Kristoff Bjorgman en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) * Milo Khoury (Marshall Allman) en Humans * Meeks (Liam Masterson) en Ositos adorables (2017-presente) * Voces adicionales en The Haunting H * Voces adicionales en Pulseras rojas * Voces adicionales en Victorious * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami Telenovelas y series brasileñas Daniel Rocha * Roni en Avenida Brasil * Rogelio en Rastros de mentiras * Juan Lucas en Imperio * Rafael en Totalmente diva (doblaje piloto) Rômulo Arantes Neto * Telepático en Caminos del corazón * Telepático en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón * Ray en Vidas en juego Sérgio Malheiros * Nitito en Encantadoras * Jonás en Laberintos del corazón * Emerson en Por siempre Júlio Andrade * Arturito en Passione * Oswaldo en La Fiesta Wagner Santisteban * Ulises en Siete pecados * Anselmo en Acuarela del amor Otros * Luciano (Rafael Almeida) en Páginas de la vida * José (Eduardo Pires) en Niña moza * Yopanã (Diogo Oliveira) en El salvaje * Clemente (André Arteche) en Deseo prohibido * Rudolf (Diogo Almeida) en Dos caras * Klaus (Rafael Cardoso) en Belleza pura * Sérgio (Marcello Melo Jr.) en La ley y el crimen * Dr. Tadeo (Raphael Viana) en Dinosaurios y robots * João (Michel Gomes) en Rebelde Rio! * Adriel (Rômulo Estrela) en Rey David * Fernando (joven) (Antonio Saboia) en La sombra de Helena * Fabrício (Pedro Inoue) en Hombre nuevo * Ricardinho (Leandro Léo) en ¡Victoria! * Bezalel (Igor Cosso) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Videojuegos Shōtarō Morikubo * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto Otros * Personaje masculino (Yuri Lowentahl) en Sunset Overdrive * Donatello en Injustice 2 * Peter Parker / Spider-Man / Helmut Zemo en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Dramas coreanos * Dong Wook en Casa llena * Voces adicionales en Los chicos son mejores que las flores * Voces adicionales en Dream High: Sueña sin límites Dirección de doblaje Videojuegos * Gauntlet Películas * Hurricane Season * El implacable (2017) * Milla 22: El escape * El calendario de Navidad (2018) * Tienda de unicornios * Shaft (2019) Películas animadas * La leyenda de Sarila * Your Name! Series de TV * The Millers * Surviving Jack * Backstrom * Rush * 12 monos * Marcella * Pure Genius * Chewing Gum * Girlboss * The Keepers * Disjointed * Rosewood * The Society * The Chef Show Series animadas * LEGO: Elves * LEGO: Nexo Knights * Mysticons * Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar * Turning Mecard (segunda versión) * She-Ra y las princesas del poder (episodios 2-3) Anime * Neo Yokio * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- * Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * CineDub * Círculo Producciones * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * Intertrack (hasta 2001) * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) * Román Sound (hasta 2006) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians (hasta 2016) * Sensaciones Sónicas * SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. Multimedia Enlaces externos * * Olguín, Javier Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA